nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Electronic Arts
Electronic Arts is an American video game developer and publisher. It was founded by Trip Hawkins. They were very well known in the earlier days of video games for letting the public know about the people who made the games, something unusual for the time. They are best known for their hit titles such as the Madden NFL series, The Sims, the Medal of Honor series, the Command & Conquer series, the FIFA series, the Rock Band series, and various other titles. On May 2013, EA announced that there will be no games in development for the Wii U. They are currently one of the most successful game companies and have support for nearly every gaming console, including iOS and Android. Studios The company holds numerous subsidiaries around the world. The following are the console/PC studios: *Bioware *Criterion Games *EA Canada *EA DICE *EA Montreal *EA Motive *EA Tiburon *Ghost Games *The Sims Studio *PopCap Games *Respawn Entertainment Former Subsidiaries *EA Black Box (Several members would later form Next Level Games) *EA Bright Light (formerly EA UK) *EA Los Angeles (formerly DreamWorks Interactive) *EA Salt Lake *Maxis (Studio folded into the mobile studios) *Pandemic Studios *Westwood Studios (former Virgin Interactive, folded into EA Los Angeles) *Visceral Games EA Partners & EA Originals The EA Partners program was a co-publishing program where third-party developers would make games that EA would market and publish. Several original games from the mid 2000s to around 2014 would be made under this deal including the Rock Band series. The program ended after several series underperformed. In 2016, the EA Originals program initiated after their success with Unravel. This program would publish indie titles Games (Published or Developed) Note that there will be games which have appeared on Nintendo systems only. SNES *Bulls vs. Blazers and the NBA Playoffs (1992) *''Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf'' (1992) *''NHLPA Hockey 93 (1992) *[[Madden NFL '94|''Madden NFL '94]]'' (1993) *NHL '94 (1993) *NHL 95'' (1994) *''FIFA Soccer 96'' (1995) *''Jungle Strike'' (1995) *''NHL 96 (1995) *[[FIFA Soccer 97|''FIFA Soccer 97]] (1996) *''NHL 97'' (1996) *''FIFA: Road to World Cup 98'' (1998) Nintendo 64 *''FIFA Soccer 64'' (1997) *''FIFA: Road to World Cup 98'' (1997) *''FIFA 99'' (1998) *''Madden NFL 99'' (1998) *''World Cup 98'' (1998) *''Beetle Adventure Racing! (1999) *[[CyberTiger|''CyberTiger]] (1999) *''Madden NFL 2000'' (1999) *''007: The World is Not Enough'''' (2000) *Madden NFL 2001 (2000) Game Boy Color *[[CyberTiger|''CyberTiger]] (1999) *''Madden NFL 2001'' (2000) *''007: The World is Not Enough'''' (2001) * ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) Game Boy Advance *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) *''Bionicle: Matoran Adventures'' (2002) *''Desert Strike Advance'' (2002) *''F1 2002'' (2002) *''FIFA Soccer 2003'' (2002) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) *''Disney's Party'' (2003) *''FIFA Soccer 2004'' (2003) *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' (2003) *''Medal of Honor: Infiltrator'' (2003) *''Need for Speed: Underground'' (2003) *''The Sims Bustin' Out'''' (2003) *[[007: Everything or Nothing|''007: Everything or Nothing]] (2004) *''Catwoman'' (2004) *''FIFA Soccer 05'' (2004) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) *''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (2004) *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' (2004) *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' (2004) *''Batman Begins'' (2005) *''FIFA Soccer 06'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2005) *''The Sims 2 (2005) *[[Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan|''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan]] (2005) *''FIFA Soccer 07 (2006) *[[FIFA World Cup: Germany 2006|''FIFA World Cup: Germany 2006]] (2006) *''Madden NFL 07'' (2006) *''Need for Speed: Carbon: Own the City'' (2006) *''The Sims 2: Pets'' (2006) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) Nintendo GameCube *''007: Agent Under Fire'' (2001) *''Cel Damage'' (2001) *''FIFA Soccer 2002'' (2001) *''2002 FIFA World Cup'' (2002) *''Drome Racers'' (2002) *''F1 2002'' (2002) *''FIFA Soccer 2003'' (2002) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) *''Medal of Honor: Frontline'''' (2002)'' *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (2002) *''NHL 2003 (2002) *NHL 2004'' (2003) *''NHL 2005'' (2004) *''NHL 06'' (2005) *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003'' (2002) *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (2002) *''Bionicle: The Game'' (2003) *''Def Jam Vendetta'' (2003) *''Disney's Party'' (2003) *''F1 Career Challenge'' (2003) *''FIFA Soccer 2004'' (2003) *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2003) *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' (2003) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) *''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' (2003) *''Need for Speed: Underground'' (2003) *''The Sims Bustin' Out'''' (2003) *[[Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004|''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004]] (2003) *''007: Everything or Nothing'' (2004) *''Catwoman'' (2004) *''Def Jam: Fight for NY'' (2004) *''FIFA Soccer 05'' (2004) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age'' (2004) *''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (2004) *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' (2004) *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' (2004) *''007: From Russia with Love (2005) *[[Batman Begins|''Batman Begins]] (2005) *''FIFA Soccer 06'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''Medal of Honor: European Assault'''' (2005) *Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2005) *''The Sims 2 (2005) *TimeSplitters: Future Perfect'' (2005) *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' (2005) *''FIFA World Cup: Germany 2006'' (2006) *''FIFA Soccer 07 (2006) *Madden NFL 07'' (2006) *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (2006) *''The Sims 2: Pets'' (2006) Nintendo DS *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' (2004) *''Burnout Legends'' (2005) *''FIFA Soccer 06'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2005) *''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (2005) *''The Sims 2 (2005) *FIFA Soccer 07 (2006) *[[FIFA World Cup: Germany 2006|''FIFA World Cup: Germany 2006]] (2006) *''Madden NFL 07'' (2006) *''Need for Speed: Carbon: Own the City'' (2006) *''The Sims 2: Pets'' (2006) *Boogie (2007) *''EA Playground'' (2007) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''MySims'' (2007) *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (2007) *''SimCity DS'' (2007) *''MySims Kingdom'' (2008) *''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (2008) *''The Sims 2: Apartment Pets'' (2008) *''SimCity Creator'' (2008) *''Spore Creatures'' (2008) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure'' (2009) *''MySims Agents'' (2009) *''MySims Party (2009) *MySims Racing'' (2009) *''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (2009) *''SimAnimals'' (2009) *''SimAnimals Africa'' (2009) *''Spore Hero Arena'' (2009) *''Zubo'' (2009) *''FIFA Soccer 11 (2010) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 (2010) *MySims SkyHeroes'' (2010) *''Need for Speed: Nitro-X'' (2010) - DSiWare *''Shonen Kininden Tsumuji'' (2010) *''The Sims 3'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2'' (2011) *''Rango'' (2011) *''FIFA Soccer 08'' *''FIFA Soccer 09'' *''FIFA Soccer 10'' *''Madden NFL 08'' *''Madden NFL 09'' Wii *''The Godfather: Blackhand Edition'' (2006) *''Madden NFL 07'' (2006) *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (2006) *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07'' (2006) *''Boogie'' (2007) *''EA Playground'' (2007) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''Medal of Honor Heroes 2'' (2007) *''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' (2007) *''MySims'' (2007) *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (2007) *''The Sims 2: Castaway'' (2007) *''The Sims 2: Pets (2007) *Boogie Superstar (2008) *Boom Blox'' (2008) *''Celebrity Sports Showdown'' (2008) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2008) *''MySims Kingdom (2008) *Need for Speed: Undercover'' (2008) *''Nerf N-Strike'' (2008) *''NHL Slapshot'' (2010) *''SimCity Creator'' (2008) *''The Beatles: Rock Band'' (2009) *''Boom Blox Bash Party'' (2009) *''Dead Space: Extraction'' (2009) *''EA Sports Active'' (2009) *''EA Sports Active More Workouts (2009) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''Littlest Pet Shop: Friends'' (2009) *''MySims Agents (2009) *MySims Party (2009) *MySims Racing'' (2009) *''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (2009) *''Nerf N-Strike: Elite'' (2009) *''SimAnimals'' (2009) *''SimAnimals Africa'' (2009) *''Spore Hero'' (2009) *''2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa'' (2010) *''Create'' (2010) *''EA Sports Active 2'' (2010) *''EA Sports Active NFL Training Camp'' (2010) *''FIFA Soccer 11 (2010) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 (2010) *[[Monopoly Streets|''Monopoly Streets]] (2010) *''MySims SkyHeroes'' (2010) *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) *''The Sims 3'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2'' (2011) *''Need for Speed: The Run'' (2011) *''Rango'' (2011) *''FIFA Soccer 08'' *''FIFA Soccer 09 All-Play'' *''FIFA Soccer 10'' *''FIFA Soccer 12'' *''FIFA Soccer 13'' *''FIFA Soccer 14'' *''FIFA 15'' *''Hasbro Family Game Night'' *''Hasbro Family Game Night 2'' *''Madden 09 All-Play'' *''Monopoly'' *''NBA Live 09 All-Play'' Nintendo 3DS *''Madden NFL Fooball'' (2011) *''Need for Speed: The Run'' (2011) *''The Sims 3'' (2011) *''The Sims 3: Pets'' (2011) *''FIFA Soccer 13'' (2012) Wii U *''FIFA Soccer 13'' (2012) *''Madden NFL 13'' (2012) *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2013) Nintendo Switch *''FIFA 18 (2017) *FIFA 19 (2018) *[[Fe|''Fe]] (2018) Category: Developers Category: Publishers Category:Major Companies Category:Companies